


Something Different

by ladymacbeth77



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Humor, Jealousy, M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-21
Updated: 2012-08-21
Packaged: 2017-11-12 15:11:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/492578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladymacbeth77/pseuds/ladymacbeth77
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una mattina Danny nota qualcosa di diverso dal solito in Steve. Forse perché Danny è talmente innamorato da non riuscire a staccargli gli occhi di dosso.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something Different

Quel giorno Steve aveva decisamente qualcosa di diverso dal solito, Danny lo aveva notato fin da quando il capitano aveva messo piede in ufficio.  
In realtà non sapeva neanche lui COSA fosse, ma ne era certo. Chiamatelo istinto, chiamatelo sesto senso. Chiamatelo 'Non riesco a stare due secondi senza guardare Steve McGarrett'.  
Quel giorno Steve aveva qualcosa di diverso.  
Danny aguzzò lo sguardo e studiò con attenzione il capitano, cercando di nascondersi il più possibile dietro il laptop aperto sulla sua scrivania. Gli fece una specie di radiografia, passando in rassegna il visibile e il non visibile, però tutto sembrava stare al suo solito posto.  
I capelli erano sempre a spazzola (e Danny si chiedeva spesso come sarebbe stato vedere Steve con i capelli lunghi, magari fino alle spalle, e che effetto gli avrebbero fatto se li avesse accarezzati).  
Gli occhi erano sempre chiari, di quel colore che il poliziotto non era ancora riuscito bene ad identificare, ma che lo incantava ogni volta che si fermava a guardarli.  
La bocca era sempre carnosa, i pettorali erano sempre scolpiti nel marmo da uno scultore professionista, la pancia era sempre piatta e muscolosa, e poi...  
Danny preferì fermarsi finché era in tempo, prima di avventurarsi in un territorio minato.  
Eppure c'era qualcosa di diverso e Danny era più che mai interessato a scoprire di cosa si trattava.  
Si alzò allora con fare noncurante e andò incontro a Steve, fermandosi a dargli una bella pacca sulla spalla. “Ehi, allora come va?”  
Il capitano rivolse al detective il suo solito sorriso aperto e sincero e Danny sentì il cuore fare una sessione di breakdance nel suo petto. “Sono un po' teso, Danny.”  
 _Teso?_ si chiese il poliziotto aggrottando la fronte. Il suo cervello tentò di pescare da qualche cassettino della memoria il motivo per cui il suo compagno poteva essere nervoso, invano. “Cosa succede oggi?” domandò alla fine.  
“Ti ricordi... dai, quell'appuntamento...” mormorò Steve con noncuranza. Alla parola 'appuntamento' Danny sentì il cuore partire al galoppo selvaggio mentre la mascella si staccava pian piano dal resto del corpo; aveva assunto probabilmente un'espressione da adorabile imbecille, ma in quel momento non ci faceva molto caso.  
“A-a-a....” balbettò, davanti ad uno Steve sempre più perplesso.  
“Danny, ti sta per caso per venire un embolo?”  
Il poliziotto arrossì fino alla punta delle orecchie e si voltò stizzito: non poteva calmarsi se guardava Steve negli occhi. “Certo che no! Solo mi chiedevo chi potesse essere così pazza da uscire con te!”  
“Veramente è un pazzo” rispose il capitano, calcando la voce sulla lettera O.  
“COSA?!” L'urlo di Danny fece fare un salto indietro a Steve. “Esci con un uomo?!”  
“Beh, sì... ma non importa che lo sappia tutta l'isola, Danny” disse il capitano, sempre più stupito da quel comportamento anormale (anche se non più di tanto: il suo compagno era un campione mondiale per quanto riguardava le seghe mentali e le azioni senza senso). “Si può sapere che ti prende?”  
“Io? Nulla! Io sono perfettamente sano di mente e di corpo!” esclamò il poliziotto, con una colorazione rosso veneziano sulle guance. “Sei tu che mi preoccupi, ma non starò certo a spiegarti il perché. Se tu da solo non lo capisci, è un problema tuo e ora ti saluto!” E si allontanò a passo di carica, lasciando Steve in piena confusione.

_Un appuntamento.  
Con un uomo.  
Dico, ma siamo pazzi?_  
Danny non smetteva di rimuginare mentre picchiettava senza sosta sui tasti del suo laptop. Steve che usciva con una persona era già un pensiero deprimente di suo, che poi quella persona fosse anche di sesso maschile...  
Mai avrebbe pensato che al capitano piacessero gli uomini (in fondo neanche a lui piacevano: Steve era un caso a parte, no?) e arrivare a scoprirlo così, in quel modo...  
No, non si fa.  
Mesi e mesi di fantasie su McGarrett e su quello che avrebbero potuto fare insieme ed ecco che lui se ne andava con un altro. E poi, chi era quest'altro?  
Nella mente di Danny passarono mille immagini di militari in divise aderenti, di marinai a petto nudo, di hawaiani palestrati impegnati a ballare la hula davanti a Steve che li osservava sdraiato sul divano, impegnato a bere del buon vino.  
Danny chiuse il computer di scatto e si prese la testa tra le mani. Da dove gli venivano tutte quelle fantasie? Cos'era diventato, un erotomane da film di serie Z?  
Era tutta colpa di Steve e del suo essere così bello e sexy. Non poteva toccargli un compagno come Kamekona? Così il rischio di fare pensieri sconvenienti si sarebbe ridotto allo 0 per cento.  
Doveva fare qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa prima di impazzire del tutto.  
Fu allora che Kono passò davanti al suo ufficio. Prima che la donna potesse fare quello che doveva, si sentì prendere per il braccio con forza; quando si voltò, si trovò davanti gli occhi allucinati di Danny.  
“Io e te adesso usciamo a bere qualcosa... e non è un invito!” sibilò.  
Di solito Kono non ci avrebbe pensato due volte a dare una ginocchiata nei gioielli di famiglia al suo collega e a lasciarlo steso in terra, ululante di dolore. Ma lei, come chiunque altro in quell'ufficio, sapeva bene quanto Danny fosse innamorato di Steve e quanto fosse adorabilmente imbranato nel dimostrarglielo. E in fondo gli faceva tenerezza.  
“Ok. Potremmo andare in quel nuovo bar, dove si trova Steve. Che ne...”  
La parola 'dici' le rimase in gola mentre Danny la trascinava verso l'uscita della centrale.  
Doveva vedere con i suoi occhi quell'essere che gli voleva rubare il SUO Steve.

A Kono sembrava di essere finita in un film di spie internazionali, sul genere di 007. Lanciò un'occhiata a Steve, che se ne stava seduto da solo pochi tavoli davanti a loro, e poi si voltò a guardare Danny, che lo stava spiando da dietro il menù aperto.  
“Danny, rilassati. Va tutto bene” tentò di calmarlo la donna, ma il poliziotto era una pentola a pressione sul punto di esplodere.  
“Lo sta facendo anche aspettare, quello stronzo. Ma come si permette?” borbottava tra sé e sé, stizzito. “Gli sta spezzando il cuore, perché non è rimasto a casa sua a ballare la hula?”  
Kono aggrottò la fronte ma preferì glissare sull'argomento, gustandosi la sua birra fredda. In effetti questo fantomatico uomo si stava comportando da vero maleducato nei confronti del capitano che comunque appariva rilassato e tranquillo mentre aspettava.  
Danny era già pronto a correre da lui per consolarlo, quando la porta del locale si aprì e apparve una scultura greca fatta persona.  
Kono era sicura di non aver mai visto un uomo così bello in tutta la sua vita: alto, muscoloso, con occhi azzurri e capelli scuri che ricadevano in onde setose sulle sue spalle larghe. Indossava una camicia di seta chiara e un paio di pantaloni leggeri che gli mettevano in evidenza ogni cosa.  
La mascella di Danny stavolta cadde pesantemente sul tavolo mentre guardava quell'Adone avvicinarsi a Steve e abbracciarlo stretto prima di sedersi davanti a lui.  
“Sono fottuto” mormorò, chinando la testa sul tavolo, sconfitto.  
Kono non rispose, non sarebbe stato carino, ma anche lei ne era sicura: Danny Williams perdeva venti a zero contro quello sconosciuto.

“Dai, come può piacere uno così?” chiese Danny, buttando giù l'ennesimo cocktail. Kono era stufa di sentirlo ripetere le stesse cose, ma non gli piaceva lasciarlo solo in quel momento, proprio adesso che doveva scontrarsi contro la dura e triste realtà. “Ha gli occhi troppo vicini e la bocca troppo piccola e la fronte troppo alta e perde i capelli ed è flaccido e ha gli occhi troppo lontani e il naso troppo pronunciato e la fronte troppo bassa e...”  
La donna si limitava ad annuire ogni tanto, giusto per non farlo sembrare un pazzo che parlava da solo – ovvero, quello che realmente era – mentre si mangiava con gli occhi quel bellissimo uomo che parlava col suo capo.  
Alla fine, stanca di tutto quel 'bla bla bla', si alzò in piedi e si diresse a passo sostenuto verso il tavolo di Steve.  
“Cosa fai?” sibilò Danny, cercando di trattenerla. Ormai, però, il danno era fatto. Il poliziotto vide Steve alzare lo sguardo su Kono perplesso e poi voltarsi a guardarlo. Un sorriso nacque spontaneo sulle labbra dell'uomo mentre Danny avrebbe voluto sprofondare sottoterra, fingendosi morto.  
“Vieni, ti presento una persona” gli sentì dire.  
 _No, ti prego, no... non possono venire qui..._  
E infatti pochi secondi dopo, Danny si trovò davanti Steve e il suo 'spasimante', sorridenti. “Kyle, lui è il mio compagno e amico, Danny Williams. Danny, lui è Kyle, il mio...”  
“Piacere!” esclamò Danny, alzandosi di scatto prima che Steve potesse finire la frase. Strinse la mano di quel coso palestrato con forza, facendo un sorriso che non avrebbe convinto neanche un cieco. “Sono felicissimo di conoscerti. Ora però devo scappare, ho lasciato il latte sul fuoco da stamattina. Mamma mia, chissà che casino sarà successo! E poi devo buttare fuori mia figlia e andare a prendere la spazzatura a scuola! O era il contrario? Comunque! È un vero piacere, chiamami quando torni in città, non far passare tutto questo tempo. Quando parti? Così presto? Oh, come mi dispiace. Beh, auguri e figli maschi!”  
E dopo questo monologo, Danny scomparve come per magia, mentre Kyle fissava Steve allucinato. “Ma... fa sempre così?”  
“Quasi sempre” rispose il capitano sconvolto. “Oggi però ha dato il meglio di sé.”

“Sono uno stupido” mormorò Danny, con la testa appoggiata al tavolo.  
“Lo so, amico” rispose Kamekona, annuendo comprensivo.  
Lentamente il poliziotto alzò lo sguardo e rimase a guardare l'uomo con un'espressione imbronciata. “Non devi rispondere, sai? Anzi, sarebbe carino se invece lo negassi e mi facessi coraggio” disse nervoso.  
“Beh, non è mica colpa mia se ti sei comportato da stupido!”  
Danny sospirò e riabbassò la testa, appoggiando la fronte contro il legno. Era vero, si era comportato come un imbecille. Non solo aveva pedinato Steve durante il suo appuntamento amoroso, ma si era fatto anche scoprire – in realtà quella era colpa di Kono – e, messo alle strette, aveva fatto la figura del coglione. Era rovinato, finito. Tanto valeva buttarsi sotto ad un treno in corsa.  
“Amico, perché non dici semplicemente a Steve che lo ami?”  
Danny rimase immobile per qualche secondo dopo che Kamekona ebbe parlato, poi lentamente alzò lo sguardo fissandolo come se fosse un'apparizione divina. “Eh? Puoi ripetere per favore?” chiese con un filo di voce. Aveva sicuramente sentito male, poteva capitare a tutti. Un uomo muoveva le labbra e a lui sembrava di aver sentito una cosa invece era un'altra.  
“Perché non dici a Steve che lo ami?”  
Ecco, appunto. Aveva sentito bene.  
“Ma sei scemo?” strillò Danny, assumendo una nuova varietà di colorazione porpora. “Io non amo Steve! Come puoi pensare ad un'assurdità del genere?”  
Kamekona ridacchiò divertito. “Non so, amico. Sarà che lo mangi con gli occhi o che lo hai seguito mentre era fuori con un amico o che ti sei comportato come un cretino quando sei stato scoperto o che...”  
“Ma cosa sei diventato, il mio biografo?”  
Danny ributtò giù la testa, cominciando a picchiarla contro il tavolo, sempre più sconsolato. Aveva fatto una pessima figura con Steve e tutta l'isola sapeva che era innamorato di lui.  
Chissà a che ora passava il primo treno...

Non era vero che doveva buttare via la spazzatura e non c'era nessun pentolino di latte sul fuoco. Doveva però recuperare Grace a scuola per riportarla da sua madre.  
“Ciao, scimmietta!” esclamò, prendendola in braccio per poi avviarsi verso l'auto. “Come è andata la giornata?”  
“Bene!” esclamò la bimba, tutta eccitata, stringendo tra le mani un tubo di carta. “La maestra ci ha fatto disegnare il nostro eroe e io ho disegnato... Steve!”  
Il sorriso orgoglioso che era nato spontaneamente sulle labbra di Danny, si dissolse alla stessa velocità. Quel giorno doveva esserci una cospirazione contro di lui...  
“Ma, amore mio, pensavo di essere io il tuo eroe...” mormorò, cercando di darsi un contegno per non mettersi a urlare istericamente davanti alla propria figlia.  
Grace sbatté le palpebre, pensierosa. “No, tu sei il mio papà. Un papà non può essere un eroe, un papà è un papà” rispose con calma, come se elencasse una qualche verità assoluta. “E il papà è molto più importante dell'eroe” aggiunse, per arginare la crisi depressiva di Danny.  
L'uomo, a quelle parole, sorrise indulgente e si chinò a baciare la fronte della sua principessa. “Sei un tesoro, piccola” sussurrò. “Potrai darlo a Steve quando lo vedrai.”  
“Perché non glielo dai tu stasera?”  
Il sorriso sulla bocca di Danny divenne una paresi. “Perché Steve ha... un impegno” borbottò, sentendo il sangue ribollirgli nelle vene.  
“E dai! Cinque minuti, così poi quando lo vedo mi dice quello che ne pensa!” esclamò Grace, facendo gli occhi dolci al suo papà che crollò miseramente.  
“Ok... glielo darò stasera... promesso...” sussurrò sconfitto. La bambina fece un bel sorriso, tutta felice: anche lei aveva capito che il suo papà era innamorato di Steve, aveva solo bisogno di essere spinto nella direzione giusta.

Fu così che Danny si ritrovò a mezzanotte ad aspettare Steve, seduto sulle scale esterne di casa sua. In realtà la motivazione era un po' debole: il poliziotto avrebbe potuto aspettare la mattina dopo, non doveva certo disturbare il capitano durante una serata romantica. O sì?  
In effetti Danny non vedeva un momento migliore per farlo. E poi si trattava solo di cinque minuti!  
Attese e attese fino a quando i fanali dell'auto di Steve non lo illuminarono; a quel punto tutta la sua sicurezza svanì e Danny non desiderò altro che fuggire, fingendo che niente di tutto questo fosse successo. Ma non c'era più tempo, Steve stava già scendendo dalla macchina... da solo.  
Danny sbatté varie volte le palpebre, sicuro che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava per il verso giusto. Forse stava ancora sognando ad occhi aperti, non c'era altro motivo per non vedere Kyle accanto a Steve. O forse non lo vedeva perché non c'era Kyle accanto a Steve.  
“Ehi, che sorpresa!” esclamò Steve, avvicinandosi a lui con le mani in tasca.  
Danny si alzò un po' intimidito e fece un debole sorriso. “Volevo scusarmi per prima. Mi sono comportato come un pazzo. Il tuo amico si sarà spaventato...”  
“Diciamo che lo hai sconvolto” ridacchiò Steve. “Ma spaventato... nah! È abituato a mia sorella, niente può fargli paura.”  
Lo stomaco del poliziotto si chiuse a quelle parole; Kyle e Mary erano amici, quindi l'unione era ormai ufficiale... sì, non gli restava che il treno ormai.  
“A tua sorella piace molto Kyle, allora...” mormorò Danny con la stessa allegria di un morto.  
“Direi di sì, visto che se lo vuole sposare” rispose Steve con tranquillità, osservando la reazione di Danny.  
Il poliziotto rimase immobile come una statua mentre quella semplice frase andava a mettere in moto i neuroni del suo cervello. Pochi secondi dopo la bocca di Danny si aprì e ne uscì fuori una sola parola: “Cognato?”  
Steve scoppiò a ridere, deliziato: il suo compagno sapeva essere davvero adorabile quando voleva. “Sì, Danny. Kyle è mio cognato... o meglio, lo sarà a giorni se non cambia idea. Oggi è venuto a chiedermi la mano di Mary, per questo ero così nervoso. E se mi avessi lasciato parlare, invece di delirare sul latte e sulla spazzatura, te lo avrei detto.”  
Danny non sapeva cosa dire, si sentiva al settimo cielo per quello che Steve gli aveva detto e, allo stesso tempo, si sentiva un emerito idiota per come si era comportato. Indeciso sul da farsi, si limitò ad allungare il disegno al compagno, borbottando: “Te lo manda Grace.”  
Steve aggrottò le sopracciglia e srotolò il foglio, lasciando che un altro sorriso felice gli illuminasse il viso. “Oh, è bellissimo...” mormorò affascinato. “Ringrazia la tua meravigliosa bambina da parte mia, lo appenderò in ufficio.”  
“Ok... io ora vado, eh...” sussurrò Danny, tenendo lo sguardo basso e cercando di aggirare Steve che gli stava davanti. La mano del capitano però fu più veloce e in un secondo si strinse al suo polso. “Cosa... cosa c'è?” chiese col cuore in gola. Da quando in qua Steve lo guardava in quel modo?  
“Danny, guarda che lo so” disse il capitano fissandolo negli occhi.  
“Sai... cosa?”  
“Lo so che mi ami.”  
Sì, c'era decisamente una cospirazione mondiale ai suoi danni, organizzata dalla CIA, dall'FBI e dagli alieni.  
“Io? IO? No, ma dico... IO?!” Danny parlava con gli occhi talmente spalancati che le pupille sarebbero potute uscire fuori da un momento all'altro. “Tu sei tutto scemo! Io non...”  
Ed ecco che le labbra soffici di Steve si posarono sulle sue, rubando le ultime parole con un bacio lento e delicato. Danny rimase immobile per alcuni istanti, il tempo di cercare di capire quello che stava succedendo per poi arrendersi all'evidenza: era un pessimo bugiardo.  
Dischiuse le labbra e lasciò che la lingua del suo compagno gli invadesse la bocca, mugolando di piacere mentre si stringeva a lui. Le sue dita salirono verso il viso del capitano, accarezzando le guance ispide per la barbetta e poi il collo muscoloso e infine la cravatta...  
Danny sgranò gli occhi e si staccò da lui, boccheggiando. Un istante dopo, Steve lo guardava ansioso, stringendo le mani sulle sue spalle. “Danny, che ti succede? Se non te la senti, possiamo aspettare! Scusami, io...”  
“No no no!” Il poliziotto scosse la testa varie volte, cercando di calmare il suo cuore. “Ho capito cosa c'era di diverso in te stamattina. Ti sei messo la cravatta!” esclamò ad alta voce, con lo stesso tono del vincitore.   
Steve sbatté le palpebre, senza capire. “E... e allora?” chiese perplesso.  
“Come allora? Ti sei messo la cravatta... alle Hawaii!”  
“Può capitare, Danny... insomma, tu la porti tutti i giorni ed è abbastanza ridicolo, ma anche qui ci mettiamo la cravatta nelle occasioni importanti... e ora cosa c'è?” sospirò Steve angosciato.  
Danny aveva messo su il broncio dei grandi momenti, visto che il compagno non gli dava la considerazione che sperava. “Sì sì... e me la chiami cravatta quella? Quella cosa striminzita annodata male? Ah, devi lasciar fare a me la prossima volta! Ti do libero accesso al mio cassetto delle cravatte, così non farai la figura del barbone!”  
Quel fiume di parole fece sorridere ancora Steve che si chinò a baciarlo di nuovo, accarezzandogli i fianchi con dolcezza. “Sarò felice di ricevere il tuo aiuto... e ora che ne dici di andare?” chiese, facendogli l'occhiolino.  
Danny sorrise e annuì, prendendo Steve per la cravatta e tirandoselo dietro mentre rinculava verso la porta di casa. Il capitano si credeva tanto istruito, ma non aveva la conoscenza del poliziotto sulle cravatte e i loro mille usi. E Danny era deciso più che mai a farglieli conoscere tutti, uno per uno.


End file.
